Una bebida
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 103. Jae-ha, si alguna vez conoces a Ouryuu al parecer tienes que hacer que te compre algo de licor.


**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **MurkyMuse** y se llama " **A drink** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Una bebida.**

"Seiryuu tiene los ojos del dragón, que pueden paralizarte con una mirada." Le dijo Garou mientras se sentaba de rodillas en el borde de la sucia esterilla de Jae-ha. "Pero después de que Seiryuu utilice su poder, él también se paraliza."

"Eso es estúpido." Murmuró el joven niño a la vez que se alejaba de su predecesor. Las cadenas se sacudieron con el movimiento. Después de un momento, Jae-ha volvió a hablar con la cabeza aún girada. "… Así que Hakuryuu tiene el brazo del dragón, Seiryuu tiene los ojos del dragón, y nosotros tenemos la pierna del dragón. ¿Qué es lo que tiene Ouryuu?"

Un rayo de luz solar se filtró a través de la pequeña ventana pero, en vez de iluminar la pequeña choza, solo hizo que las sombras volvieran los rincones sucios aún más oscuros. El rostro tenso de Garou esbozó una leve sonrisa ante su pregunta, sus hombros temblaron tratando de frenar su risa mientras sus mechones verdes se balanceaban.

"No lo sé."

"¿Eh?"

"Lo único que mi predecesor me dijo de Ouryuu fue que si alguna vez me encontraba con él, debía hacer que me comprara algo de licor."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La brisa de la tarde revoloteó a través de su coleta a la vez que Jae-ha se golpeteaba la mandíbula con el dedo índice. Zeno estaba rebotando ligeramente sobre sus talones como un niño emocionado mientras les deseaba a Yona y a Yoon buenas noches. Una sonrisa divertida iluminó la cara de Jae-ha. Momentos como este hacían que fuera difícil creer que Zeno fuera en realidad el primer y único Ouryuu, que había servido al Rey Hiryuu durante la fundación de Kouka. Cuando los dos más jóvenes de su pequeño grupo desaparecieron en su tienda de campaña para pasar la noche, Zeno se dio la vuelta con su bufanda verde y su nueva capa ondeando.

"Ryokuryuu, ¿quieres hablar?" El dragón rubio le sonrió inocentemente.

Jae-ha se puso de pie y se acercó a Zeno, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros. El rubio pareció bastante contento por el toque, inclinándose hacía Jae-ha como si quisiera absorber su muestra de afecto.

"Así que, Zeno-kun" Le dijo Jae-ha inclinándose un poco hacia abajo. "Estaba pensando que ya que estamos en una ciudad, deberíamos ir a por un trago."

"¿Ryokuryuu no suele pedírselo al señor?"

"Ahora que se que no eres tan puro e inocente como te gusta aparentar, viejo hombre casado." Jae-ha sonrió descaradamente. "Estaba pensando que sería agradable ir a tomar una copa contigo. Todavía tienes ese dinero que te dio Yoon, ¿verdad?"

"No creo que el muchacho agradezca que lo gastemos en alcohol." Zeno se rio en respuesta.

Aún así dejo que Jae-ha le llevara a la ciudad, la luna y las estrellas iluminaban el oscuro cielo azul marino como su guía. Pronto entraron a un pequeño pero concurrido bar, el olor del alcohol y el humo de las pipas flotaba en el aire como una niebla tóxica. Después de conseguir una botella del sake especial local y de que Jae-ha coqueteara con una de las encantadoras camareras, los dos dragones se sentaron en una mesa de una esquina. Jae-ha tomó un ligero sorbo de su copa, después miró hacia arriba dándose cuenta de que Zeno ya estaba con su segunda copa.

"¿No estás yendo un poco rápido?"

"¡Zeno tiene una alta tolerancia!" El rubio sonrió alegremente.

"… De alguna manera creo que no debería estar sorprendido por eso." Ahora que lo pensaba, Jae-ha se preguntó si un hombre que lo más seguro era que fuera inmune a los venenos siquiera pudiera emborracharse. El dragón de pelo verde se encogió de hombros a la vez que tomaba otro sorbo.

"Así que, ¿hay alguna razón por la que Ryokuryuu quería traer a Zeno aquí?" Le volvió a preguntar el rubio con ojos sabios. "Ryokuryuu sigue mirando a Zeno como si la hubiera."

"Supongo que me siento un poco curioso…" Jae-ha frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Mi predecesor me dijo que si alguna vez conocía a Ouryuu, debía conseguir que me comprara algo de licor."

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron por su boca, Zeno se atragantó con su bebida. Él dejó la copa sobre la mesa, el líquido claro se movió de atrás a adelante, a la vez que una mezcla entre tos y risa salía de su garganta. Con la manga de su ropa nueva se limpió el agua de sus ojos azules. Jae-ha no podía decir si eran lágrimas de risa o lágrimas reales.

"Zeno, ¿estás…?"

"Estoy bien, bien." El rubio levantó las manos a la vez que encontraba su voz. "… Realmente este tipo. Incluso ahora, no lo dejará pasar."

"¿Este tipo?" Sus ojos orquídeas parpadearon. "¿Te refieres al primer Ryokuryuu?"

"Le debía una bebida pero nunca…" Zeno asintió, su medallón dorado se balanceó con el movimiento. Una sonrisa suave y sutil se formó en los labios de Zeno. "Ryokuryuu es a la vez diferente y similar al primer Ryokuryuu."

"¿Lo soy?"

"¡Sí, los dos tuvisteis una fase rebelde!"

La expresión de Jae-ha cayó a la vez que su mano golpeaba la mesa. "Te dije que era más complicado que una simple fase rebelde…"

Zeno solo se rió entre dientes con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos antes de tomarse otra copa de sake en un par de tragos. Jae-ha suspiró y siguió su ejemplo, bebiendo de su copa mientras saboreaba el sabor ácido. Sin duda Yun haría un alboroto y les reprendería por la mañana, pero en este momento no parecía importarles.


End file.
